Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an enclosure for drying hair. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to devices, systems, and methods for drying wefted hair by removing the moisture from the wefted hair.
Description of the Related Art
Hairstylist usually have the need to dry wefted hair but not the time to hold a hand held dryer to do so. Hairstylists can place the hair in a hooded dryer; however, the moisture from the wefted hair can drip down into the dryer and short the dryer out. As well, existing hooded dryers do not provide for airflow, which can further cause the dryer to short circuit. As well, existing dryers will frequently not dry the wefted hair evenly.